Living with the Emo Guy
by Aslickain Kiant
Summary: Haruno Sakura is best friends with Uchia Sasuke and his older brother, Uchia Itachi. Another day has gone by, and the lives of the characters couldn't be any different...until one day...
1. Manga!

_ELLO!!!!! xD it's just Aslickain Kiant today, cuz Dontbelieveit1212 got sick! :(_

_Anyway, DISCLAIMER: ASLICKAIN KIANT DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!!!! . (Aslickain Kiant can only WISH she did) and do NOT own Sims 3 OR Rosario + Vampire Season II. (Aslickain Kiant is not very interested in getting that game, but is interested in getting the new manga book, season II. Aslickain Kiant also likes to speak in 3__rd__ person! XD just 4 rite now, she says)_

* * *

I sighed as I logged into my email, looking at all the new messages from my friends. Some where forwards – you no, the kind where you read a scary thing or something like that and are supposed to pass it on, or you where going to have bad luck for a year or something – while others where simply emails from (for example) Sai, asking me out.

Naturally, I wasn't interested in the pale, black haired boy. My eyes where caught on the one and only person that could make me blush and stutter – even seven years later, when he moved away from Japan to Germany in the Second Grade, and (to my joy) moved back this summer, in 6th grade.

Suddenly, a little chat window opened up on the side of my computer screen.

**SupaSmexyChik: hey billboard brow!**

**CherryAngelSlayer: hello ino – pig!**

**SupaSmexyChik: what's up, girly girl? :P**

**CherryAngelSlayer: nm, I just got asked out AGAIN by Sai!**

**SupaSmexyChik: ouch. Make sure u check ur email l8er, kk?**

**CherryAngelSlayer: kk (?)**

**SupaSmexyChik: Anyway, u ever heard of that game?**

**CherryAngelSlayer: wat game?**

**SupaSmexyChik: Sims 3. U no, the 1 where u can go 2 3 different countries and stuff?**

**CherryAngelSlayer: nope.**

**SupaSmexyChik: wow. That's sad. Anyway, I made u, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Shika, and me!**

**CherryAngelSlayer: and I wud care WHY???**

**SupaSmexyChik: tell u l8er. GTG, gotta help w/ flower shop. L8er girly girl!**

**CherryAngelSlayer: l8er.**

**.:SupaSmexyChik is offline:.**

* * *

_Well, that was an interesting conversation_, I thought. Then again, I didn't care. Me and Ino always had those types of conversations.

_Make sure u check ur emails l8er, kk?_ Curiously, I began to read my email, the latest sent from Sasuke. It was a forward about….myself?!

"Dear God…" I murmured when I got to the part about my room. I TOTALLY began to glare at the computer screen when it even told my BRA size!

Furious, I shut down my computer quickly, grabbed my phone (A/N already changed) and my sneakers to put on my shoes, I ran out of the house, and towards Sasuke's.

By accident, I bumped into someone. And by accident, I ran into my childhood friend.

Laughing, he steadied me and said, "Hey, Sakura! Long time no see!"

Punching his arm, I retorted, "I could say the same thing to you, Sasori!"

"Ya, ya. I know." We began to chat away as we walked towards Sasuke's house. We talked about random things, like the latest slut in our school, how bad the cafeteria food tasted, and who the latest couples were.

In fact, we where so caught up in talking to ourselves, that I almost missed Sasuke's house.

"Crap! Cya!" I waved goodbye as I ran up the stairs and rang the doorbell. I could still feel Sasori's eyes on my back, but I ignored it as I found the door being opened by Itachi Uchia, Sasuke's older brother.

"Hello, Sakura." He had a friendly smile, and welcomed me into the house.

"Hey Itachi! How are you?" I hugged him. You see, me and Itachi have been friends ever since I accidently ran into him when I was five.

Shaking his head and laughing, he replied, "tired. But I am glad to see you. If you are looking for emo boy, he's in his room." I slapped his arm before I ran up the stairs, took a right, then a left, and barged into Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke….." my patience had worn thin with this boy.

"Hn?" he didn't even bother to look up from his stupid manga book!

Wait…manga book…. Thinking quickly, I grabbed the manga and read the title aloud, "Rosario + Vampire, Season II." I shook my head in wonder. Stupid perverted manga.

"Oi!" Sasuke suddenly grabbed my waist and pinned me down on his bed before he whispered in my ear, "give me my manga book back."

Growling slightly, I said, "then take it by force!" before pinning him down and running out of his door.

"ITACHI~!" I screamed.

"WHAT~!" he screamed back from the kitchen.

"MAKE SURE SASUKE –" I didn't get to finish, 'cuz I suddenly felt strong arms around my torso and a hand around my mouth. I slowly licked his hand, making Sasuke yell "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Smirking, I stuck my tongue out at him and kissed his cheek. Sasuke began to blush and stammer random words. I ran out the door, Sasuke hot on my heels, his blush leaving.

I turned a corner to sharply, and bumped into someone. I looked up at Paine, and shivered slightly.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" he asked as he helped me up.

Laughing, I shook my head and said, "never better. Anyway, thanks for helping me up."

Before Paine could reply, someone from behind grabbed my waist and held me beside them. I looked up to see Sasuke, looking really bored. Despite that fact, we began to talk more, ignoring any people looking at us.

* * *

After more talk, and a few good – byes, Sasuke and I walked towards my house. I got the key out from under the mat and opened the door, expecting to hear, 'welcome back, Sakura!' from my mom and my dad, but no noise was heard.

"Are you parent's out of town?" Sasuke looked around, there didn't seem to be much evidence that my parents had been home.

Shaking my head frantically, I said, "No, they just came back from Paris, France. They should be here!"

Suddenly, she saw a note attached to the refrigerator. Gingerly, she picked it up and read it aloud.

"Dear Sakura,

So sorry to leave you again. We are heading to Norfolk, Virginia. If you don't know where that is, it's in the states. Thanks for helping!

Love,

Mom and Dad."

I couldn't believe it….

* * *

_ELLO!!! XD I am speaking normally again!! XD just so u no, THIS ISNT A ONE – SHOT! I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY IF U GIVE REVIEWS!!! Also, if no1 knows this, Norfolk, Virginia is where I used to live. I moved in the summer. It's also the largest Navel Base in the entire East coast of the United States. I literally lived right across from them!! XD_

_If u have never been, GO!_

_Also, thankxies 4 SamuraiPixie13!!! U always wanted me to write a chappy story, (and I am gonna upload another one REALLY soon) so I wrote one!!! :D UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!_


	2. Suprive Visitor

_OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry it's taken me forever to update! My computer crashed 2 days ago, and my file was lost~! Please forgive me!!!_

_Anyway, a quick reply to those who responded to my first chappy!_

_Soaring Innocence __– I'm glad u enjoyed it! ^_^_

_SamuraiPixie13 __– u liked the plot? *hugs* yay!and I'm SO not going to tell if they will date or not; the amount of reviewies and subscriber's will tell! And lamo XD I'm updating rite now, silly girl! :P_

_DivineJudgement132__ – u liked that part? ^_^ I'm glad; to be honest, I didn't think anyone would like that part! And I am so sorry! *bows* I promise that you will not be disappointed in this one! (at least, I _hope u wont!)

_AKANE-hime2__ – thankxies 4 the add! :) glad u enjoyed it!_

_Also, the ages are:_

_Sakura/Hinata/Ino/Sasuke: 13_

_Itachi: 17_

_Sasori: 14_

_Pein: 17_

* * *

I stared at the note in my hands, not able to believe it. My Parents….GONE! And to think that they just came home last night….

I wiped away the tears that fell down my cheeks. I couldn't believe them… "Damn parents…"

"Sakura?" Sasuke was unsure of what was happening. Without explaining, I flung myself into his chest, sobbing. He was shocked, but he held onto me, rubbing my back and soothing me.

"S-Sasuke…?"

"Yes?" I could feel his arms tighten around me. I always found comfort when I was near him. And now I knew just how much I loved him.

Suddenly, I was glad I was in his arms. How embarrassing would it be to let him see me blush! I timidly asked, "c-can I l-live with y-you? U-until my parent's c-come back?"

I could tell that he was shocked. The 'Human Ice – cube' has always been really good at hiding his emotions from others, but the little things he did – like freezing for a second – gave away his true emotions.

Recovering from his shock, he quickly replied, "sure. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't say yes?"

"Well," I swatted the back of his head playfully, "you would be one god – damned best friend."

Sasuke didn't speak another word – to my smug joy – until we reached his house. The door was still open, and as we walked in, we could hear Itachi talking to himself as he cooked dinner. **(A/N: I didn't feel like making it go by faster, gomen!)** As always, he was making pasta and adding his own….erm… "specialties" in it.

As we cautiously approached the dinner table, he called over his shoulder, "word on the street is that your parents left again, Sakura. Is that right?"

Before I could respond, Sasuke said, "ya, and she's staying here."

"Ok then," Itachi strolled over towards the table and put the pasta down. "Dinner is served!"

* * *

I was feeling _really_ weird. Its one thing to stay in your best friend's house, but it's another to sleep in his room and share the same bed!

"So…" a voice said from the doorway, "you gonna sleep on the left side of the bed, or the right?"

Turning around, I threw the first thing I saw at him – which just happened to be my brand – new manga book I bought three days ago, _Tsubasa: Those With Wings Volume. 2_.

Grabbing the book before it could hit his face, he smirked as he began to skim through the pages. I began to protest as I yelled, "hey, give it back Sasuke! I haven't even read it yet!"

Think that stopped him?

Damn right it didn't. He kept moving to the side as I kept lunging at him. Finally, I jumped on his back, and clung on for dear life as I reached out with one hand and tried to grab my book.

Suddenly, Sasuke's door opened, and in popped Itachi. He smirked as he said, "looks like you two are busy. Anyway," he ignored our yells of embarrassment as he continued, "you guys have visitors." After he left, I quickly dislodged myself from Sasuke's back as I ran down the stairs, manga in hand.

* * *

Life at this point was a living HELL! I found out that the visitors where Ino and Hinata. At first, it was all squeals and fun, but when Sasuke came downstairs and told them that I was going to live with him for awhile… they began to freak.

"OMG~!" they began to squeal as soon as Sasuke and Itachi left the room.

"Waaat?" I turned my head away as they began to squeal even louder.

Ino was mystified at my behavior. Banging on the table, she basically roared, "You've liked him for as long as I CAN REMEMBER! AND NOW YOU'RE ACTING ALL BORED, SAYING, 'WAAAT?' LIKE YOU'RE NOT FAZED!"

I think Ino's little speech had it in for her, 'cuz she was huffing like she just ran a mile or something.

Putting my hands up in defeat, I said defensively, "I've only known him for about 9 years!"

Hinata spoke up, saying, "if you like him sakura-chan, t-tell him."

I shook my head, not trusting my words argue with Hinata, even though I knew she was right.

We ventured off the subject as we began to gossip. Itachi left the house awhile ago to hang with his friends, and Sasuke was on the phone with Naruto.

Being the suspicious people we (meaning Hinata, Ino, and I) are, we began to eves drop on Sasuke's conversation.

Inching towards the doorway, we could hear little bits and chunks of Sasuke's conversation.

"Ya, of course Itachi left, taking the care to annoy me. Think I'd be talking on the phone If I wasn't?"

Pause.

"No, I don't give a damn if he comes home or not. All I care about is if he comes home with the car or not!"

Another pause, but this time, it seemed as it Sasuke was the one pausing.

"Look, I gotta go. The girls are being quiet, and I think they may be planning on bombarding me with crap." After that, we ran – quietly, might I add – into the kitchen to began gossiping again.

"Like listening to my conversation?" Sasuke appeared out of no wear, standing by the isle as if he did that every day.

Blushing like mad, I stammered, " I d-don't know w-what you're t-talking about."

Rolling his eyes, he said, "do you _really_ think I'm that stupid?"

Before Hinata or I could reply, Ino said, "actually, I _do_." Those few words began a fight between Sasuke and Ino.

Right when the argument was getting good, the doorbell rang. Sasuke and Ino paused long enough for her to say, "who's that?"

Sighing, I got up from the table and said, "I'll get it!"

When I got to the door, I opened it and gasped.

* * *

_Ok, I have a little contest 4 u guyz! Time to make your own character! Only 1 WILL BE CHOSEN, SO MAKE SURE IT'S GOOD!_

_Copy and paste this into the review if u want!_

_Sex:_

_Hair colour:_

_Eye colour:_

_Height:_

_Skin colour:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_How they met Sakura:_

_Age:_


	3. a little down

Hey guyz....it's me, Aslickain Kiant. I wont b updating 4 awhile 4 awhile because of a few so-called friends of mine. U wanna c wht they wrote 2 me?

*********** - lizzy, u wern't invited 2 the anime convention, i just told u about it, and u decided 2 come 2 my  
house 9:00 in the f*** morning 2 try and get my moms wig! WTF! i really wanted 2 take Charles and Sam, but i couldn't take charles because ur mom asked if u could ride in our car since she was busy and couldn't take u.....why the HELL do u have 2 keep going on and on about it! **pissed off as hell**....*dark aura surrounds self*.....F*** OFF! I love your mom and dad, there SOOO sweet! GO AWAY FROM ME! so im sorry **walkes away**6:14 pm

******* - **SAYS EVERYTHING AS SAME AS ****** I love ur parents they're so nice! I even like ur sister Just move back to Virginia! Ugh! **walks away in sad manner** srry to break it 2 u this way (not)!8:07 pm

Ya, how nice r my so-called 'friends.'

I'm feeling depressed. Wont write 4 awhile. Sorry for the inconvienceine.


End file.
